conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Death is near
Story When a teenager boy has an vision that the bridge he and his freinds are on will collapse,He manages to save most of his freinds and a couple of strangers.Then,One by one they die in order like in the vision.Will the remaining survivie and cheat death. Plot Harry and his girlfreind Vera and freinds Sandra,Andy,Lisa,Ryan,Louise and Tom are on the new bridge that has just been built.Harry then sees an crack and the crack grows bigger and milions of nails fall off.Poles,Cars and evreything start killing all of the.Tom is killed when a car crashes on him.Louise and Ryan run just to be flattened by an wall.Lisa witnesses a woman's death and is later killed when she falls down into the water.Andy is killed when cement wall falls on top on him.Sandra is killed when a sharp pole go's right through her eye.Harry and Vera run as more cement floor collapse.Vera is then at an death position as if she falls down,She will die.Harry try's to grab her up and an explosion happens,Which slices her in half.Harry is shocked as her organs falls down.Harry then is stabbed in the heart when a pole go's right through his heart. Harry wakes up.He is then in shock as evreything that happened in his vision happens befour the explosion.He saves Vera,Sandra,Andy,Lisa,Ryan and 3 people named Garry,Zoey and Darren.Then,The bridge does explode and they are all in shock.It is the next month.Harry phones Vera to come to his house.Vera does and Harry says that Garry has died in a freak accident.Harry says death is after them.Vera dismisses the idea.The next day,Vera,Ryan and Lisa head to an mall.While on the escalator,An explosion happens,Making Ryan getting sucked down.Lisa is about to get sucked down and Vera saves her. Vera and Lisa now know that Harry was telling the truth.They learn that Zoey is next as Lisa witnessed her death in the vision.Zoey,Meanwhile,Has left the gas on.She then accidently drops her tea on the computer but does not know.Just when the 3 try to save her,Zoey smokes and the house blows up.Zoey falls down and an knife go's right through her heart.Vera and Harry rush in and find her dead.The flames make them trapped but they manage to escape through the back door. Harry relises that Darren is next.Darren is in a rollar coaster.Vera rushes in to tell him to get off but then she is pushed into it when it go's.Harry trys to tell them to stop the ride.The rollar coaster then go's off the rails and Vera and Darren are holding on for their life's.Darren falls down and Vera screams.Then,She is saved and the only survivor in the rollar coaster. Harry then relise's that Ryan and Louise is next.Vera rushes to Louise and Harry and Lisa head to Ryan.Ryan,However,Is killed when a sharp pole go's right through his eye and Lisa escape's.Then,A sign called DEATH OF SHOPPING crushes her.Vera runs to the car wash where Louise is in a car.Then,The water go's up and Louise puts her head up incase she drowns.Then,Her skin is peeled off. Vera and Harry then relise that Andy is next.Andy then relises that his lucky coin fell down the drain.Then,He puts his hand down and he cuts his hands off.He screams as an ladder falls down and go's right through his eye.Sandra is next and she is watching the thearters in the mall.Sandra then sees Harry and Vera coming in and Sandra greets them.Then,An scene smashes and millions of nails go right through the audience.Sandra is killed. Harry and Vera escape as the mall explodes.However,They go down the escalator.However,Half of it explodes and Vera is holding onto Harry like in the vision and Vera saving Lisa.Harry then lets Vera go as her legs are caught.Harry screams as the ceiling collapses on itself. Harry wakes up and he finds himself and Vera going to save Sandra.Harry says stay there and he gos to stop the explosion.He does and Sandra is saved.A few weeks later they are at an subway.Then,Harry finds that Death is still after them and trys to get of the train.Then,The train crashes into another train and Sandra is killed.Vera runs with Harry and another explosion happens. Vera wakes up still in the subway.She is stuck with millions of bodies on her and a dead Harry lying on her.Vera shoves himaway and trys to crawl away.Another trains comes and a terrified Vera stuck and is just saved by a man. Alternate ending Vera was meant to die in the subway incident.Vera escaped the subway when Harry pushes her away.Vera runs outside and a pole go's right through her eye. List of characters Harry Dent The teenager that had the vision. Vera claythoneHarry's girlfreind.Vera struggled to think that death was after them. Sandra brown Vera's freind.Sandra tried to think it was all nonsence. Andy verison Harry's freind.A womaniser who once went out with Sandra. Lisa simpson Vera's freind.Lisa helped Harry and Vera til she died Ryan snuggle Harry's freind.Ryan never toke part til it was his time Louise drain Vera's freind.Died in the bridge. Tom june Harry's freind.Died in the bridge. Garry jinks Guard.Never took part. Zoey spingson Teacher.Never knew death was after her. Darren blonson Student.Never knew death was after them. Location Morrison city Morrison bridge